Cold Feet
by Dolphinfootballover95
Summary: Pretty bad at summaries. This is a what if Jasmine chose to marry Jafar to save Aladdin's life, but Aladdin still tried to defeat Jafar. Let's just say he uses a different technic than force...Jasmine/Aladdin Jasmine/Jafar
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So basically this is a humor story, but the first 2 chapters aren't that funny, but trust me I had to make this humor because of the third chapter! R/R, and if you're unsure of this story don't be if you like Jafar being evil and Aladdin not being the typical "hero" then you will love this :)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Disney does_**

**Cold Feet**

Jasmine saw Aladdin in the corner of her eye. She watched Jafar badger the Genie about his twisted plan for her to love him. She could not take this "damsel in distress" business any longer; she had to make a sacrifice to save Aladdin

"Jafar, I never realized how handsome you are," she said sensually. She seductively arose from the floor putting the crown on the top of her head.

Everyone in the palaces draws dropped. Jafar turned his into a creepy smile and headed toward_ his_ princess.

"That's better, now _pussy cat_, tell me more about _myself_," his voice became very low.

Aladdin began to sprawl down, hidden by random objects. The genie saw his little buddy and came to his aid. As the two discussed a plan, Jasmine's seducing was having a magical entrance on Jafar. She was sicken by his evil grin and knew exactly what the gross pervert was thinking. She could see glimpses of Aladdin coming towards the lamp.

There was a sudden shatter and Jafar turned his head around, but Jasmine was quick and moved it back to hers. She smashed her lips into his. It was utterly the worst experience Jasmine had ever had in her life. It was like kissing a slimly snake, which ironically she expected.

He came off, "That was wonderful—"

Jafar saw Aladdin's reflection from Jasmine's crown. He hastily turned around and blasted the boy out of the way.

Jasmine's initial idea was to grab the snake staff out of Jafar's hands, but that would be a pathetic attempt. She viewed Jafar and Aladdin fighting each other, if you could call it a fight; it was more like Aladdin getting his ass beaten. She had to do something; Aladdin was the love of her life. It he died life would seize to exist. She was about do something she would majorly regret, but it would save Aladdin for sure.

"Jafar!" She yelled. This time it was not sexual at all, but rage.

He turned around at the anger princess.

She exhaled and came a little closer to him, "You win."

Jafar was baffled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you win, I will be your bride," she said reluctantly. Her voice was low and sorrowful.

Jafar gleamed with delight and power. No matter what the cause, he now had the princess to control. "Well my dear, are you sure this is not another trick?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No trick Jafar, this is real," she gulped.

He chuckled, "So charmed that you came to your senses."

Jafar looked down at the street-rat. He rose his snake staff up about to blast the boy away.

"Wait!" Jasmine pleaded.

He frowned and turned around to his fiancé.

"What?" He spat.

"You have me, let him go. There is no use of killing another citizen that could be useful in your kingdom,"

Jafar rolled his eyes. _Why did the princess have to be so smart_? Her point was very valid and after all, the boy looked crushed that she had succumbed to him.

He lowered his staff, "Fine, I will let him go. But I swear boy if you ever try anything again it will be your head!"

Aladdin stood up and gazed at Jasmine's tormented face. He knew she had made the decision to save him, but it was challenging to get up and walk away from the one you love. He had been with very few girls, but he knew in his heart Jasmine was the only one who could make him feel this way. Her laughs, her smile, her eager personality made his soul melt with joy. This was not the end and Aladdin knew it. He was going to find a way to get back Jasmine. This time he would act more cunning and use a different technique than force. He glimpsed at Jasmine one more time and strode away, leaving her with the violist man who ever walked into Agrabah.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: just wantd to let you know _tiger house=dog house. _enjoy R/R**

Aladdin tip-toed along the palace walls, hoping that he could remain unseen. It had been three weeks since the Jafar had taken over and Agrabah had certainly changed. The economy was actually doing well and more citizens were getting jobs. Disease and illness were less rapid and stayed under control. However, people were still miserable. There were new taxes, which were mostly for the rich but still had an effect. Most of the taxes were for funding a large statue of Jafar placed in the center of the kingdom. Even though it created jobs, the hours were lousy and the benefits were not good. Drug use and prostitution had gone up exponentially due to Jafar's new laws which treated women like dirt. The police system also became corrupt, and kept a very watchful eye over Aladdin. He would have to hide out in his house all day and hopefully find scraps of food. The only time Aladdin went out was to help the fellow orphan kids who needed his support.

Aladdin came to Jasmine's room as saw the guards standing outside the door. He had to think of something fast to lure their attention away. He looked up at Abu who was now wrapped around his head with fear. Aladdin smirked and thought of an ingenious plan…

"Abu," he whispered.

The monkey squandered down.

"Go and distract the guards while I go in," Aladdin explained.

Abu looked frighten about the bad outcomes that could come from this, but he knew that his friend had to save the princess. He dashed past the guards gaining their full attention. They ran after the monkey leaving Aladdin enough time to sneak into the door.

Jasmine's gloomy face was gazing at her vanity mirror. She was depressed and appeared to look done with life. She was still gorgeous even in her state of sorrow. Her hair flowed in a magical wave and her eyes could make any man's heart burn. Her eyes glistened with the sun's rays beating down upon her. She heard the door close and turned around expecting Jafar or some random guard to be there.

To her joyful surprise it was Aladdin! She rushed to him embracing a huge hug.

"Aladdin!" She cheered.

"Jasmine," Aladdin held her in his arms, never wanting to let her out.

"How—how did you get in?"

"You should know I'm a master at getting around idiots," he chuckled.

"Oh Aladdin!" She kissed him passionately. "Please never leave."

For a second Aladdin thought that was possible, but then reality struck in and he knew that couldn't happen…for now.

"Jasmine," he said firmly, "I came here to rescue you."

Her eyes fell. "Aladdin, that's so heroic of you, but I did this to save you,"

"I know, but I figured if we tried a new tactic it could work,"

"Like what?" Jasmine was in distress. She didn't want Aladdin to be killed—yes killed because Jafar was evil. _Duh_ she thought.

"I haven't exactly gotten that part figured out,"

Jasmine left his arms and sat on her bed. She loved Aladdin so much, but he wasn't the brightest star.

Aladdin sat next to his love. "Don't worry Jas it will be okay—because we're together now,"

"Until the guards come back," she grimaced.

"I think Abu can hold them. All I'm saying that with both our minds together we can think of a brilliant plan,"

Jasmine smiled. This one of the characteristics that she loved about Aladdin that made him different from any other guy; he treated her like a person not an object.

"I still have no clue what to do,"

"Well, _force_ is out of the picture,"

"Yes that didn't seem to go well. With Jafar you gotta treat him like he wants you too, that's the only way I can see us manipulating him,"

"You expect me to act nice to that creep?" Aladdin exclaimed. He couldn't imagine treating that demon with any kindness.

"Aladdin, I want to be free! I can't marry him. Could you imagine being married to Jafar?" Jasmine started to tear up thinking about her grim future.

Aladdin put his arms around her for comfort. He had no clue of the anxiety that Jasmine was having. He couldn't even make images of their married life. _Kids? Ewww_ Aladdin thought. Jafar would probably beat her and demand certain things from her. He shuttered at this.

He peered down at Jasmine who was quietly crying. Her emotions were never that controlled…which seemed to always annoy Jafar. He didn't like her bossy attitude probably because it clashed with his. If Jasmine had her way in the marriage Jafar would always be in the tiger house.

Aladdin grinned. Jasmine saw this and was disturbed by why Aladdin was smiling at her tears.

"What?" She questioned.

"I just thought of an idea!" He said with glee.

"That's great! What is it?" Jasmine wiped the tears from her face.

"I can't tell you," he replied not seeing the consequences in the statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't, you gotta trust me on this," he was confident that she would like she always had.

Jasmine gulped. How many times had she trusted Aladdin? And how many times had that gotten her in trouble?

"Now Aladdin let's not be too hasty. I can really help you out here," she tried to convince.

"No it's okay, I got this,"

Jasmine sighed. _This might be the death of him_ she thought. She then gazed in his amazing brown eyes. She imagined Genie being there saying _how could you say no to that face_.

"Fine Aladdin, I trust you. Just be safe, if I lose you I don't know what will happen,"

"I know Jasmine. Don't worry it will work. I love you," he kissed her romantically; "I gotta go now I hear Abu coming back."

He hoisted away and left Jasmine in total concern: Something that she should be use to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here comes the humor that you all have been waiting for**

Aladdin stumbled upon the door and lightly knocked. Two guards appeared and glared down at the desperate boy. They grabbed him by the vest and hoisted him up. Their breaths were hot with a growing temper. The voice from their new master came floating through the air.

"Who is it?" He snarled.

"It's that street-rat," they growled.

Jafar turned around a little shocked; of all the people in the world, why did Aladdin come? The boy had already had his heart and pride broken; the only thing left was his life. _Why would he waste that? _Jafar peered at the boy.

"Should we kill him?" One guard asked eagerly.

"No," Jafar responded.

The guards looked highly disappointed and confused.

"Let him go," he ordered.

The guards did so.

"Good," Jafar smiled, "now leave!"

The guards left the room quickly, leaving Aladdin and Jafar alone.

"Alright street-rat what do you want? And don't waste too much of my time, it is my wedding day ya know," Jafar winked; rubbing in his victory to Aladdin even more. He turned around and looked at his mirror; his ignorance annoyed Aladdin as well.

Aladdin stood up. "I just wanted to congratulate you and Jasmine," he grinned.

Jafar turned around and frowned, "This is—surprising…what are you really up to?"

"Nothing, I decided to be the bigger man here and accept that you won,"

"That is quite becoming of you street-rat. Now if that is all—"

"Jasmine is one lucky girl,"

"Street-rat if you think I'm going to buy this 'humble crap' you're truly stupider than I thought,"

"Well if it wasn't me than I'm happy it's you, I mean you are very smart and powerful. Yours and Jasmine's personalities are perfect for each other,"

Jafar laughed, "You do make a point, and the princess does display those qualities."

"She sure does, she is also incredibly beautiful,"

"Yes, prettiest lady this side of the desert," Jafar said aloof. He started to head Aladdin towards the door.

"Yeah, and I bet when she gets large from pregnancy she will look just as pretty, of course she will lose that amazing hour-glass figure. Shame really, but looks all do wither with age and having babies," Aladdin acted so relieved he wouldn't have to deal with it.

"What?" Jafar spat.

"Ya know when you knock her up. Man, could you see Jasmine pregnant?"

Jafar glared at Aladdin pushing him back with just his menacing appearance.

"What exactly do you mean?" Jafar jabbed his finger into Aladdin's chest.

Aladdin took it off and remained to act casual. "Come on Jafar, you know as well as I that Jasmine's temper and stubborn attitude will increase even more when she is pregnant. You are the real hero here. I have no clue how you're going to live through that hell whole. I mean—really—her mood would go up and down—her appetite will be explosive. Expect many nights of sleeping on the couch."

"You are out of line boy!" Jafar roared. He was about strike Aladdin with his staff when he realized the guy did have some truth in what he was saying. He slowly eased up.

"Don't you think about doing that to her. Once you're married power goes to the wife," Aladdin said.

"That will never happen, the princess knows her place," Jafar said with great confidence.

"Don't be so ignorant my friend. First it will just start with some minor complaining, a few insults here and there. Soon it will turn into aggravating nagging where she will constantly push you to do things you don't want to or say 'you're not the same man I married.' By the end she will have you wrapped around her finger,"

Jafar gulped, "That's a great theory street-rat, but I'm still the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

"Sure, but that might last hmm—probably only a couple months. Then she will start to whine about going out more or taking vacations. Not to mention when she gets into book clubs, let me tell you they're a death trap of awkward moments and shameful arguments. You also have her friends…"

"The princess doesn't have friends,"

"She will get some though. They will talk about clothes, shopping, oh and the kids—did I forget to mention the kids?"

"I will be a great father," Jafar was beginning to sound real defensive.

"Oh, no doubt, but Jasmine won't think that. She will yell at you shouting things like 'You're never here anymore, what kind of Father are you?' or 'I can't believe you let them play with the tiger,': The simple joys of father-hood. She will also get real nit-picky about the education. Jasmine is smart, as we already discussed, she will only wan the best for her kids. That bill will be very expensive—in fact you're life will start to get more expensive: She is a princess _now_, but wait till she becomes a queen! The clothes, jewelry, and not to mention paying for renovations on the palace, what an utter nightmare, I don't get how you will manage to live through it," Aladdin smirked. He could see his master plan working.

"No, that will never happen—_will it_? Oh Allah! Pregnant! That girl would be a walking sword waiting to strike," Jafar's eyes were trembling in fear.

"Yeah it will be a bumpy ride, but the kids will keep you preoccupied. I mean you will never get any work done with those tykes running around, but at least—"

"_Kids_! You mean more than one?"

"Jasmine loves the little ones; also we all know you're thoughts upon Jasmine's body…" Aladdin felt a little awkward for mentioning that, but it was for Jasmine.

"But I can always make some potion that—"

Aladdin shook his head and crossed his arms, "Jasmine won't let you, and don't even dare think about hiding it, or anything else for that matter. You're privacy won't exist any longer. Jasmine is smart and a major snoop, I can barely keep a secret from her. Say good-by to evil plans Jafar, Jasmine will never stand for it."

"That's—that's not true! The princess will never be in-charge of my life,"

"That's what all of them say…Till one day they find themselves changing dippers and wondering if the painting bill came yet. The sex will be completely gone once she is finished having kids: You should probably expect excuses of 'I'm too tired' to start popping up, which you should not take personally, well maybe," Aladdin watched Jafar shutter at these words.

"What should I do?" He murmured.

"I don't know what to tell you Jafar? It's a very tragic life my friend, but I sure admire you're courage in taking on the challenge. You really are strong Jafar, I hope all works for you; especially in those rebellious teen years when they don't listen to anything you order and say things like 'I wanna see more,' or 'I'm not going to marry anyone you chose, I'm marrying for love.' Ha! _Love_, can you imagine? Next they will be complaining about freedom. Well all the luck to ya Jafar. I hope you guys have a great honeymoon, maybe kids aren't so far away…"

He smirked and left the room very quickly. Not too fast to catch Jafar's face of total fear. It was one of the best moments of Aladdin's life and he couldn't help but feel more proud. Now all he had to do is to wait for the wedding and hope for the best. He was never going to let Jafar win…ever.

Aladdin was one his way when he felt a tug to his vest. He turned around and saw Jafar swallowed with terror. He leered at Jafar feeling confident that his plan worked.

"Please street-rat, what should I do?" Jafar begged.

"Well whatever you do, don't kill her," Aladdin answered. He knew Jafar was probably thinking along those lines.

"Why?" Jafar asked.

"Let's face it Jafar, she is probably to worst hell you could give to somebody. How about you give her to somebody who you absolutely hate, it would be the ultimate torture," Aladdin despised speaking of Jasmine like she was an object, but he had to convince Jafar on whatever means.

"That's not a bad idea boy," Jafar grew a twisted smile on his face.

"Thanks, now if you will excuse me, I have a monkey who needs a good bath," Aladdin saw Abu hide in a vase.

He and Abu strolled away leaving Jafar back to his plotting. Aladdin had him, and soon him and Jasmine would be together forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: This is the ending and sorry it's kind of bad, also I didn't really spell check it so it could have some errors...Sorry! Please R/R_**

**_I don't own any of these characters_**

Jafar waited for his fiancé on the stand. He was sweating down his neck and his body was shaking. He couldn't marry her that would be the last of him. His nerves were unsettling though because he didn't know what to expect for her reaction. She would probably be happy but also infuriated that she would be force to marry someone else. Who would she marry? Who did Jafar absolutely hate? He had quite a few enemies.

All the guests stood up and Jasmine strolled onto the isle way. She was certainly a vision in white. Her dress captured her figure elegantly and her eyes were unsure. She gulped as she was stepping closer to Jafar. She was a little surprised that he wasn't looking smug but terrified. She knew that Aladdin's doing. This gave her some confidence.

"Look Jasmine," Jafar whispered when they became face-to-face, "Can we talk?"

Jasmine nodded hesitantly.

"One moment please," Jafar announced to the crowd.

There was a stir of chatter as the couple glided to the nearest, privet corner.

"What's wrong Jafar?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Jasmine, you're a nice girl and all. And you are very pretty and I feel like a fool for saying this and I know this might come as a shock—"

"Just spit it out Jafar!"

"I can't go through with this!" He shouted. Some of the crowd heard but the pair ignored it.

"May I ask why?" Jasmine acted like she was distraught about the whole thing.

"It's not you, it's me—actually it is you,"

"Me?"

"Yes, it's just I don't feel like it will be a good if we were together. You are just so…stubborn. I need a girl who is more obedient and vulnerable. I mean I'm sure I could force you into that position but that would require work and time—and I'm damn too lazy. So I'm sorry but it's done."

"A wow Jafar…I don't know what to say about this. I guess you're not so evil after all…" She trailed off when his face turned into a smirk.

"That's where you're wrong my dear,"

"What do ya mean?" She was now a little on edge. Was this part of Aladdin's plan?

"I'm still forcing you to marry—just not me—one of my enemies," Jafar felt so clever and cunning.

Jasmine could have jumped with glee. This was Aladdin's plan; to manipulate Jafar into marrying her off to Al. It was perfect. But Jasmine knew she had to act frighten or else Jafar would grow concerned.

"Wh-wh-who are you forcing me to marry?" She wondered timidly.

That was still the question Jafar didn't know. He gazed along his guests. Some he absolutely despised but invited them because of political reasons. Then he saw Aladdin in the back of the crowd. His ultimate enemy…Of course!

Jafar smiled, "Oh, you'll see."

He grabbed her arm and dragged her back up to the stand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he gained the crowd's attention, "There has been a change of plans. I will not be marrying Princess Jasmine today."

There was grumble throughout the guests and some awes.

"But I am happy to announce she will be marrying none-other than our most hated street-rat—Aladdin!" Jafar gestured his hand pointing towards the boy.

Aladdin tried to act surprise but his joy was leaking through. He walked up to the stand with weird reactions from the audience. He stared up at Jafar who gave him a wink.

"Have fun in Hell," Jafar whispered.

The next morning Jasmine and Aladdin had a secret wedding on the outskirts of the city. It was a beautiful ceremony and many tears were shed, mostly by the genie. They lived their days along the streets and lived almost happily ever after. Jafar was still the sultan, so it wasn't the best situation, but hey? Aladdin had Jasmine and Jasmine had Aladdin….and soon they would have Jade and Ahsan. Soon Aladdin would realize what hell really was…


End file.
